enfance ne rime pas toujours avec inocence
by D-Gray-Man-001
Summary: Dans les souvenirs perdu d'un petit garçon se trouve une romance inattendue...
1. Chapter 1

Salutation à toutes et à tous ! Suite à une fanfiction que j'ai écrit à l'occasion de noël, une jeune lectrice m'à fait part de son acharnement à essayer de trouver ce couple en fanfiction, et m'à demander si j'avais d'autre idée pour le même couple. Je dois bien avouer que non, je n'en avais pas. Mais je voulais tellement lui faire plaisir, parce qu'elle m'as fait plaisir et aussi parce que finalement j'ai bien aimé ce couple là moi aussi, que j'ai décidé de me creuser la Tête et de lui pondre une jolie petite fanfiction rien que pour elle. Alors voila pour toi :Lovely-Chama ! 3 J'espère vraiment que tu lira cette fanfic jusqu'au bout et surtout qu'elle te plaira. En attendant, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! BSx !

Dans la résidence de la famille Baskerville, Une chambre avait été installé spécialement pour un jeune prodige en boite à musique, le séduisant Jack Vesalius. Dans ces appartements privés, le faux noble avait jugé bon de recueillir deux jeunes garçons comme domestiques, faute de mieux, et leur avait donc confié la garde de sa chambre, son bureau, son salon privé et sa salle de bain. Gilbert, le frère aîné des deux garçons, était chargé de la chambre et de la salle de bain (car Jack estimait qu'étant le plus vieux, il serait le moins susceptible d'être choqué par la nudité de l'homme si par hasard il devait se faire prendre lors de sa toilette ou pendant son sommeil). Quand à Vincent, le plus jeune, il était chargé de nettoyer le bureau et le salon.

Jack avait pour ces enfants une affection toute particulière. Il les considérait tous les deux comme deux trésors indissociable. Il les choyait comme un grand frère. Il jouait avec eux, les réprimandait lorsque cela était nécessaire, ce qui était rare, et lorsqu'ils avaient peur de l'orage ou des monstres que formaient les ombres des meubles dans le bureau où ils dormaient, il les accueillait tous les deux dans son lit et les prenait dans ses bras pour les réconforter.

Une nuit, Vincent avait passé tout une journée à trier des papiers qui traînaient çà et là dans le bureau de Jack et était donc tombé de fatigue. Mais Gil n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il se tournait et se retournait sur lui-même. Et quand le noir se fut totalement installer dans la pièce il crut apercevoir un chat lové dans un coin. Pris d'une crise d'angoisse étouffante, il se leva et courut presque dans la chambre de son maître. Il sauta dans le lit de jack sans prendre la peine de demander l'autorisation au préalable, et se cacha sous la couverture sous les yeux abasourdis de Jack. Le petit brun s'agrippa si fortement au blond qu'il s'aperçu qu'il ne portait pas de vêtement. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'avait pas laisser le temps à son aîné de revêtir une quelconque chemise avec un caleçon. Il rougit et se décolla un peu avant de reprendre tout tremblant qu'il était désolé.

Jack de son côté, non seulement était surpris par la visite incongrue du seul Gilbert, et non accompagné de son petit frère, mais il était aussi quelque peu paniqué devant l'angoisse du jeune brun. Il crut d'abord que cela avait un rapport avec son Vincent. « Il lui arrivé quelque chose ? » pensa-t-il. Mais très vite il se reprit en voyant Gil s'excuser. « Bah ça doit être l'ombre d'un chat qui lui a fait peur à ce point ». Il enfila un caleçon à la va vite et oublia la chemise. Il prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras et le serra jusqu'à ce que le brun étouffe de chaleur et se recule de lui-même. Jack riait devant tant de maladresse.

Comme ils étaient seuls, ils parlèrent un moment de la peur de Gil, de Vincent, de la peur de Jack et des excuses de Gilbert. Ils rirent un peu, parlèrent beaucoup, et pris d'un instinct de tendresse, Jack baisa le front du plus jeune. Ce dernier eut une réaction que l'on aurait put qualifier de malsaine mais toujours est-il qu'il embrassa le bond en retour, mais sur la bouche.

Jack, surpris mais calme, demanda : « Gil ? Pourquoi sur la bouche ? » Le brun expliqua avec ses mots d'enfant : «… J'ai lut un livre qui parlait des sentiments et qui disait que quand on aimait une personne très fort, on pouvait l'embrassait sur la bouche pour lui montrer ses sentiments… » Le blond fut tout d'abord un peu plus choqué puis complètement attendris. Un aussi petit garçon pouvait donc connaître l'amour. Il s'interrogea un moment sur le point de vue moral de la situation. Un enfant dans un lit avec un homme – cocasse - s'avouant mutuellement leur amour - très cocasse. Mais peu importe. Un jour, lorsqu'il serait plus grand, le petit garçon de cette nuit serait un homme avec qui il partagerait peut-être un amour plus fort que ce qui était écrit dans les livres. Alors il se pencha au dessus du corps frêle de l'enfant et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire.

Gilbert ne disait rien. Il avait écarquillé les yeux car dans le noir il n'avait pas vue ce qui s'était préparé, puis il avait fermé les yeux pour savourer le tendre baiser que lui donnait le blond. Il l'aimait et il se sentait aimé en retour. Il n'avait jamais eu la même sensation avec Vincent. Et c'était délicieusement bon. Jack releva la tête puis, prit d'une idée sournoise, la rebaissa. Cette fois le baiser se fit plus intense, plus profond. Jack introduit sa langue dans la bouche du jeune qui surprit, ouvrit la bouche. La langue du blond chercha son acolyte qui était partie se réfugier dans le fond de la bouche du brun. Puis, timidement les deux langues jouèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que le souffle de Gil se fasse court et qu'il faille mettre fin au baiser.

Le doux rire du maître Vesalius se fit entendre dans la chambre comme un clochette de fée. Le serviteur était rouge de chaleur mais était heureux. Son pauvre petit cœur battait si vite qu'il aurait put battre un record du monde de vitesse. Mais s'en était fini de la mise en épreuve de sa santé physique. Jack avait pour habitude de ne jamais faire de mal, surtout pas aux enfants. Il le laisserait tranquille jusqu'à ses 12 ans au moins. Il ne pouvait décemment pas abuser d'un enfant. Alors il le pris dans ses bras calmement et lui murmura un « bonne nuit » à l'oreille et le brun l'embrassa une fois encore sur la bouche mais cette fois sans mettre son cœur à l'épreuve, puis souhaita aussi une bonne nuit à son premier amour.

C'était le début d'une belle romance, que serait-il devenue tous les deux s'ils n'avaient pas été separés…


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous et à toutes ! (Enfin surtout à toutes je pense ! =^w^= )_

_Voila une suite imprévue qui j'espère vous plaira. Encore un dédicace à Lovely-Chama qui me laisse des commentaires adorables. Elle m'encourage beaucoup et j'apprécie énormément, tellement que j'écrit une suite rien que pour elle. En espérant que chacun et chacune saura aimer cette fanfiction, car elle est aussi pour vous chers fans de pandora hearts ! 3_

_Sur ce, je laisse les acteurs entrer sur scène et place au spectacle ! 3_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! w_

_**Chapitre 2.**_

Tout était parfait dans le manoir de Glen Baskerville. Jack Vesalius avait toujours à son service les deux petits trésors de sa vie, Vincent, et surtout, Gilbert. Depuis la fameuse nuit qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux, Gilbert avait tendance à se glisser toutes les nuits dans le lit de son maître, avec ou sans son frère, souvent sans d'ailleurs. Et le blond en était le plus heureux des hommes mais plus il passait de temps avec cet enfant plus il découvrait une facette de sa personnalité qu'il n'était pas sûre d'aimer.

Il lui arrivait, en prenant le jeune brun dans ses bras, d'avoir envie d'explorer son corps et de le faire gémir. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas faire du mal à Gilbert. Jamais il ne lui aurait fais quoi que ce soit. Cela aurait été un viol, ou au mieux de la pédophilie, ni plus ni moins.

Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il sentait sa volonté faiblir, il s'écartait le plus possible de ce corps qu'il trouvait si fragile et pourtant si tentant. Il allait retrouver son ami le plus proche, le seul qui pouvait vraiment le comprendre, le maître des lieux, Glen.

La première fois qu'il lui avait rendue visite en pleine nuit, le blond ne lui avait pas dit tout de suite ce qui le tracassait mais le chef du clan Baskerville était assez intuitif et devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un problème lié à des sentiments, et plutôt dérangeant s'il en jugeait d'après la réaction du blond. Or Glen était très attaché à Jack et il écouta attentivement ses confessions.

« Je crois que je suis en train de me transformer en monstre, Glen » se confia le blond. « J'ai peur de moi-même, j'ai peur de faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime, je ne veux pas faire ça. Je ne supporterai pas de blesser qui que ce soit à cause de pulsions malsaines… »

« Jack » Interrompit le brun, inquiet de l'état de son ami. « Je te connais mieux que quiconque dans ce monde et je peux te dire que tu es absolument incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Tu t'arrêterai avant même d'avoir put blesser la moindre créature sur terre. »

A ces mots, le jeune homme se calma un peu. Il était toujours terrorisé à l'idée de violer son pauvre Gilbert mais il avouait qu'il ne saurai aller trop loin si Gil le lui demandait. C'est donc les mains tremblante qui rejoint sa chambre après avoir remercier Glen de ses conseils.

Après cette nuit là, Jack revint le voir lorsqu'il sentait sa volonté se défaire. D'ailleurs Glen ne s'étonnait plus de le voir venir en pleine nuit, les joues rougit par un désir très certainement empreint d'amour, car si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi se retenir ? Finalement, ils avaient fini par partager ce dur secret que portait Jack Vesalius, il aimait un enfant et le désirait. Glen ne fut que peu surpris par l'aveu de son ami. Il se doutait un peu de l'histoire mais n'imaginait pas que la personne pour qui le blond se tourmentait tant était en vérité âgée d'à peine 10 ans.

Cependant il n'émit aucun jugement, tout simplement car il n'y en avait pas à faire. Un amour aussi pur ne pouvait être traité de malsain. De plus, mais s'il en éprouvait le désir, il ne l'avait jamais touché plus que nécessaire, si ce n'est quelques baisers volés par ci par là, souvent quémandés par le jeune serviteur d'ailleurs. Aussi lui conseilla-t-il de se calmer et de ne pas trop se tourmenter. D'après ce qu'il entendait, Le maître Baskerville pensait que le jeune Gil était aussi épris de Jack que le blond n'était épris du brun.

Ces mots le rassuraient mais il gardait enfermé à double tour cet infime espoir d'être aimé en retour car il aurait été anéantit s'il était faux. Jack s'en voulait un peu de demander autant d'attention à son ami, mais il lui était reconnaissant du soutient qu'il lui apportait. Il avait décidément trouver un excellent ami, un ami pour qui il serait prêt à tout sacrifier, sauf bien sur son cher, son très cher gilbert.

Un soir il rentra donc dans sa chambre après que sa peur soit passée en compagnie du maître des lieux, et tenta de ne pas réveiller Gil en se glissant dans son lit. Toutefois le petit brun s'agita dans son sommeil et finit par sursauter en sortant d'un mauvais rêve où il se faisait suivre par une armée de chats. Il jeta un regard larmoyant à son sauveur de maître et se lova dans ses bras. Puis il remarqua qu'il portait une chemise, et qu'il sentait la rose, comme dans les appartements du maître Glen. Le serviteur se recula légèrement et demanda calmement : « Où étiez vous, mon maître ? » Un peu gêné de s'être fait repéré il tourna le regard et réprimanda gentiment, tout en changeant de sujet : « Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Jack. » Il se demandait déjà comment justifier ces visites nocturnes sans parler de ses intentions qu'il jugeait toujours malsaines, mais un soupir de confort l'interrompit au milieu de ses réflexions. Gilbert venait de se rendormir, sans même prendre le temps de couvrir son ventre dont la chemise avait découvert une bonne partie.

Les bras levés au dessus de la tête, il était à croquer. Jack redescendit le haut de pyjama de manière à ne pas se laisser tenté trop longtemps, puis il posa un bras sur le corps frêle de son trésors puis se laissa porté au pays des rêves où il était sur de ne pas faire de mal à ce jeune amour qu'il voyait grandir un peu plus chaque jour.

Non, c'était certain, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Voilà, Chapitre 2 pas prévu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Bon j'avoue qu'il ne se passe rien de particulièrement intéressant mais j'installe peu à peu l'intrigue. J'essaierai de respecter à peu près le manga original de façon à ce que ça paraisse plausible. Bon bah en attendant le chapitre 3 (bah oui je vais quand même pas vous laisser sur votre faim ! X3) Bah je vous propose d'aller lire mes autres fanfictions sur pandora hearts qui sont beaucoup BEAUCOUP moins soft. C'est du vrai Yaoi cette fois ! 3

Et puis pour celles et ceux qui, comme Lovely-Chama, ont déjà lut mes fan fictions bah….Je me dépêche d'écrire autre chose, promit ! w

Bsx à tout le monde et merci d'avoir lut jusqu'ici !

3 3 3


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Bienvenue sur la page du Troisième chapitre ! 3

_J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fais attendre, et que le fruit de ce dur labeur sera à votre goût ! Sachez que je me tiens à votre disposition pour toutes demande ou idée de fiction (pandora hearts ou pas, tant que je connais) et que j'apprécie les critiques constructive. (du genre « c'est nul car… » au lieu de juste : « c'est nul. ») Merci encore une fois de suivre mon travail. Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, merci de m'avoir lut jusqu'ici, Bsx à toutes et à tous ! 3_

_**Chapitre3.**_

**Ce matin là, Gilbert s'était réveillé seul. Son maître était partit il ne savait pas trop où. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir tout les matins, mais il était pris d'une incompréhensible déception lorsqu'il ne le trouvait pas à ses côtés à son réveil. Toutefois, ne se démontant pas pour autant, il rejoignit son frère, qui dormait toujours, et s'allongea à ses côtés comme s'il n'avait jamais quitter ce lit.**

**Vincent n'était pas dupe. Il se doutait bien que si le lit était froid là où devait être son aîné, c'est qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit là où il aurait dut. Mais il ne s'en formalisait pas car il était toujours très touché des attentions de ce dernier pour cacher son abandon. La culpabilité que lui portait Gilbert était une plus grande preuve d'amour pour lui que le fait de rester avec lui dans un moment où peu importe qu'il fut seul ou accompagné, il n'y avait aucune différence à son sommeil bienveillant. A quoi servait la chaleur humaine lorsque le sommeil ne manquait pas ? Aussi pardonnait-il silencieusement à son frère à chaque fois.**

**Le petit blond estima qu'il était temps de se réveiller, ou du moins de simuler un réveille en bonne et due formes. Il commença à se mettre sur le dos et à s'étirer bruyamment. Ensuite il baya ostensiblement et jeta un regard fatigué sur Gilbert. Il se leva sur un coude et embrassa tendrement la joue du brun qui ferma les yeux pour savourer cette caresse fraternelle. Ils se sourirent et Gil, les joues un peu rouge de culpabilité, murmura un « bonjour Vincent » qui fut suivit d'une réponse adorable. Le petit frère prit le grand dans ses bras en riant.**

**Vincent agissait avec son aîné tel un maître avec son chien. S'il avait fallut définir un ordre de maturité, ce n'était pas le brun qui aurait eu le beau rôle. Ils se chatouillèrent et rirent à gorges déployées.**

**Lorsque dans un claquement de portes, entra prestement Jack Vesalius, qui avait entendue les cris des enfants et n'avaient pas penser qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser mais plutôt qu'ils se chamaillaient. Pourquoi avait-il penser ça ? Aucune idée. Peut être pensait-il que Vincent aurait été jaloux des nombreuses nuits passés en compagnie de son chère frère et que cela aurait engendré une dispute. Ce n'était manifestement pas le cas.**

**Pourtant la furie avec laquelle il était entré dans la pièce avait stoppé l'élan des jeunes garçons, arrêtant leurs gestes là où ils étaient. Vincent à califourchon sur Gilbert qui retenait, comme il pouvait, les mains de son frère essayant de chatouiller ses côtes.**

**Jack faillit partir en fou rire en voyant les cheveux ébouriffés des enfants, leurs pyjamas ouvert et débraillés, les couvertures du lit complètement défaites, et coussins qui était tombés par terre lors de la bataille. Tout ce bazar lui rappelait une sorte de douce ivresse faite d'enfance et d'innocence. Tant de bonheur était irrésistible, c'est pourquoi il sauta sur le lit avec ce sourire niais qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il se joignit à la guerre de chatouilles qu'il avait interrompue, et attrapa le pauvre Gilbert qui n'avait rien demandé, remonta sa chemise et souffla sur la peau de son ventre, ce qui fit des vibration dans tout le corps du brun, et qui lui déclencha un rire à se briser les côtes.**

**Vincent sauta sur le dos du noble comme pour défendre son frère, mais Jack avait anticipé la chose, et attrapa le petit blond par la taille pour lui faire subir le même sort qu'à victime précédente.**

**Les rires des enfants étaient une mélodies si douces à ses oreilles que le soir, il s'en souvenait encore. Ce matin avait été très agréable. Voir ses deux trésors s'amuser autant l'avait rendue euphorique. Il avait encore le sourire aux lèvres lorsque Gilbert pénétra dans sa chambre. Il vient se serrer à lui et jack en était heureux.**

**-« Maître Jack ? »demanda innocemment le serviteur.**

**-« Oui Gilbert ? »**

**-« …vous me serrez trop fort…., » murmura l'enfant. **

**Sans s'en rendre compte, Jack avait enlacé le brun, l'empêchant ainsi de se mouvoir librement. Il le relâcha avec un sourire d'excuse. Il devenait de plus en plus dur de contrôler ses pulsions. Gilbert était si adorable, qu'il oubliait parfois qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avec lui les même choses que ce qu'il faisait avec ces jeunes aristocrates dévergondées. Pourtant Gilbert avait maintenant 12 ans. C'était l'âge jusqu'auquel il s'était obligé à attendre pour entreprendre quelque-chose.**

**Après un instant, un long moment de réflexion, il se dit qu'il pouvait au moins voir si Gilbert était réceptif à ses caresses. Il ne le forcerait pas, il lui parlerai, il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise. Il commença donc doucement, très doucement.**

**Il se pencha sur le corps du brun, et lui murmura tendrement, tout contre l'oreille : « Gilbert-kun, j'aimerai jouer avec toi, mais je veux que tu me dise si tu aime mon jeu ou non, d'accord ? » Le serviteur eut un instant d'hésitation avec dans le regard, un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension, puis hocha la tête prudemment.**

**Le noble le regarda, une dernière hésitation, puis plongea dans le cou du valet et joua de sa langue avec la peau douce et opaline de l'adolescent. Un adolescent, oui, il n'était plus un enfant, mais un adolescent. Son souffle se fit plus court, mais pas encore assez court. Les frissons que Jack déclenchait chez lui n'était pas encore assez fort pour terrassé son corps.**

**Il lui lécha l'oreille, et la mordilla. Un gémissement quasiment inaudible franchit les lèvres du brun. S'était une zone érogène du garçon. Encouragé par ses réactions, le noble passa une main sous la chemise de son serviteur, et vint titiller les boutons de chairs qui ne demandaient qu'à être torturés.**

**Gilbert, qui n'avait bien sure pas l'habitude de ce genre d'attention profita du plaisir et se laissa aller aux caresses de son maître, qui continuer de faire des sillons avec sa langue dans la gorge de l'objet de sa convoitise. Il détacha sa chemise et fit subir aux tétons roses le même sort qu'aux oreilles du brun.**

**Cette fois le rythme cardiaque de Gilbert s'accéléra, tellement fort que l'on pouvoir sa poitrine se soulever à chaque battement de cœur. On aurait dit que son cœur essayait de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Jack se releva un instant pour jauger la situation. Etait-ce de la peur ou du plaisir ? Comment le savoir ?**

**-« Gil ? Tu as peur ? »**

**-« …Oui. »**

**Bien sure qu'il avait peur. Comment en aurait-il put en être autrement ? Un homme avec un homme ? De plus, une tel différence d'âge n'était pas forcément tolérable pour les deux partis. Il fit son deuxième sourire d'excuse de la soirée. Puis embrassa sa victime sur le front, comme pour le consolé. Il s'apprêtait à se rallonger quand une pair de mains le retenu.**

**-« Ne vous arrêtez pas maître ! supplia le garçon. »**

**-« Quoi ? »**

**Jack ne comprenez pas. Mais Gil embrassa son maître de toutes ses forces, et lécha les lèvres de ce dernier pour en réclamer l'entrée. Hésitant, le blond ouvrit la bouche et se laissa aller à la véhémence de cette petite langue avide. Lentement mais sûrement il s'appropria la place de dirigeant des manœuvres. Le brun adopta un souffle moins régulier, ce qui stoppa à nouveau le blond dans son élan.**

**-« Désolé ».**

**-« Pourquoi ? »**

**Jack ne s'attendait pas à cette incompréhension de la part du garçon. N'avait-il pas peur ? N'était-il pas soulagé que l'action s'arrête à peine commencé ?**

**-« Je ne veux pas te faire peur. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu n'aime pas. »**

**-« Mais j'aime ce que nous étions en train de faire…, dit-il rougissant. »**

**Le noble écarquilla les yeux.**

**-« Mais…Tu n'as pas dit que tu avait peur ? »**

**-« Si…J'ai peur, mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne veux pas continuer » Il afficha ensuite un sourire minaudant qui le rendait tout à fait attendrissant et ajouta. « Si c'est avec vous, Maître Jack, je veux bien aller plus loin ! »**

**Le cœur du blond ne fit qu'un bond, s'arrêta un instant comme son cerveau, puis repartit de plus belle en imaginant la suite de l'action. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il ébouriffa les cheveux de Gilbert.**

**-« Gil, tu dois me dire précisément ce que tu ressent, au moment où tu le ressent, pour que je ne te fasse pas mal. Et tu dois me dire absolument si tu veux tout arrêter, d'accord ? »**

**L'adolescent acquiesça, et Jack reprit ses caresse là où il s'était stoppé. Il détacha complètement la chemise de Gil, et parcourut son corps, d'abord avec ses mains, puis avec sa langue, l'enfonçant dans son nombril.**

**-« C'est chaud », décrit le brun.**

**Un sourire contre le ventre de son serviteur, il répondit : « c'est bien. »**

**Puis il passa une main dans le bat de pyjama du valet et joua avec les bourses qu'il trouva. Il entendit un gémissement, et un autre. Tous ces gémissements se suivaient, dans un souffle de plus en plus erratique.**

**-« Et là ? Qu'est ce que ça te fait ? »**

**-« ….Ca fait….du bien….Et c'est toujours chaud, de plus en plus », répondit-il difficilement.**

**-« C'est bien. » Répéta le noble.**

**-« C'est bon ! » Cria sans s'en rendre compte le petit, qui s'était cambré sous le plaisir.**

**Jack sentit son érection devenir plus dur en entendant ces mots, et en voyant se corps frêle appelait plus encore de plaisir. Il avait faim de lui. Alors comme pour se rassasier, il passa sa bouche sur le pénis dressé du petit brun sous lui. Il suça, pécha le gland, puis suça la verve entièrement, tortura du bout des dents. Il allait si vite que Gil ne pouvait même pas identifier les caresses subit, ni même laquelle lui procurer le plus de bien.**

**Il n'était que gémissement. Il se retenait tant bien que mal mais cela n'était pas évident. Et le blond s'en amusait. Il se délectait de ces réactions si innocentes, qui rendait son désir plus réel et plus ardent que jamais.**

**Gilbert essayait pourtant de se rattacher à la réalité. De toutes sa vie, il n'avait pour seul objectif que protéger son frère et servir son maître. Pourtant en cet instant il avait l'impression d'être servi par son maître. Il lui donnait du plaisir, mais en ressentait-il lui ? Il lutta contre l'envie de se laisser faire encore un peu par cette bouche habile, mais tendit les mains vers les boucles dorées et essaya tant bien que mal de tirer la tête vers lui pour stopper la torture de son membre si sensible.**

**Jack releva la tête, croyant encore une fois avoir effrayer l'enfant, mais fut encore plus excité par le désir qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son tendre serviteur.**

**-« Maître, je… »**

**-« Jack ! » coupa le dit maître. « Je ne suis plus ton maître dans un moment pareil. » il sourit.**

**-« …Jack … » commença timidement le petit sans se rendre compte que Jack le dévorait des yeux en ce moment même, « je veux te faire du bien moi aussi… »**

**Le sourire aux lèvres, il embrassa se visage rougissant et s'allongea sur le dos pendant que Gil, à quatre pattes, se dirigea vers la verge tendue à l'extrême. Il s'apprêtait à reproduire ce qu'il avait subit, mais deux mains puissantes se plaquèrent sur ses hanches, les soulevant, et les ramenant sur le corps du noble. Chacun avait le visage face au désir de l'autre, et entreprirent de lécher le membre de son partenaire.**

**Gilbert était bien plus timide, bien plus petit aussi, et engorgeait une moins grande partie de l'érection que Jack, c'était certains, pourtant les deux garçons trouvaient leur plaisirs dans les attentions de l'autre.**

**Dans un désir de procurer du bien être, le brun alla même jusqu'à jouer de ses mains avec les testicules de jack. Ils étaient tous les deux au bord de la jouissance, mais Gil ne tenait plus et explosa en hurlant, recrachant en même temps le pénis du blond, et s'affalant peu après, le nez dans les poils pubiens du noble.**

**Se rendant soudainement compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait toujours celui qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir, il le regarda par dessus sa croupe d'un air désolé. Jack sourit et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il y avait d'autre moyens de le faire venir. Gil se remit à sa place initial, la tête sur l'oreiller, et saisit dans ses petites mains, le pénis beaucoup plus gros que le sien, un complexant. Il accrocha son regard à celui qu'il allait à présent faire jouir, et masturba comme il l'aurait fait pour lui même. Quand ses mains furent éclaboussés d'un liquide chaud, il s'arrêta enfin. Il avait à peine entendue les gémissements peu retenue par le jeune Vesalius, mais il avait beaucoup apprécié ses yeux tantôt excités, tantôt suppliant, puis soudain embrumés de plaisir.**

**Jack essuya avec un mouchoir les mains du plus-tout-à-fait-innocent Gilbert, et embrassa son front, puis ses lèvres, puis sa langue…**

**-« Jack ? »**

**-« oui ? »**

**-« J'ai….J'ai bien aimé, on pourra recommencé ? »**

**Les yeux surpris du noble firent regretter sa question au jeune valet. Puis finalement, la réponse arriva.**

**-« bien sûre. Et la prochaine fois, on fera autrement. »**

**Les deux sourires aux airs innocents, et pourtant loin de l'être, furent promesses de milles et uns plaisirs avenir.**

**« Qui à dit que enfance rimait avec innocence ? » Pensa Jack…**

*******************************************************************************_Voilà ! ToT_

_Désolé du retard que m'a pris l'écriture de ce chapitre. Je voulait faire ça bien, alors j'espère au moins que mes efforts n'auront pas été vains. Je vous promet que la prochaine sera encore mieux ! Oui il y aura un prochain chapitre ! (j'en tremble d'avance)_

_En tout cas merci de m'avoir lut jusqu'ici ! 3_

_Bsx à toutes et à tous ! X3_


End file.
